


Let My Fingers Do the Walkin’

by silv3rbloodalch3mist



Series: Come On, Take Me Home [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gajevy Smut Week, and island fic too I suppose, basically there's fae!levy in this, blatant spoilers i guess for nest fic????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silv3rbloodalch3mist/pseuds/silv3rbloodalch3mist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gajeel had a fascination with Levy’s hands, though he would deny it until he was blue in the face to anyone who asked. " [For the prompt, "Fingers"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let My Fingers Do the Walkin’

**Author's Note:**

> Again, not a whole lot of smut. There's make outs tho, so better than last time! This blatantly takes place in Nest fic verse (though technically not canon to that fic), and you'll see why about halfway through. Warning for spoilers I guess??? And kinda subtle mentions of Shalily, but everyone likes Shalily! Title from the song "Fingers" by P!nk.

Gajeel had a fascination with Levy’s hands, though he would deny it until he was blue in the face to anyone who asked.

She had calluses from holding her pen for hours at a time, and her nails were never painted. Her wrists were thin and led to arms that held only a hint of muscle, the strength and magic in them so well hidden that he had once mistaken it for weakness. But now as he watched her wave her hands gracefully in the air, letters flowing from her ink-stained fingertips and magic charging the air so thickly that he could taste it on the back of his tongue, he wondered how in the hell she wasn’t already an S-Class Mage.

She was every bit as powerful as Erza or Mirajane, just in a different way. It was proof of how far he’d grown in the past year that he could recognize that.

“So what are we doin’?” he asked, feet propped up on the table in front of him as he watched with rapt attention. Words and diagrams floated in the air around her, the light bouncing off her glasses and casting shadows where she bit her lower lip in concentration.

“We aren’t doing anything,” Levy said flatly, and he smirked at her. “I’m trying to finish this translation before Jet, Droy, and I head out on that job tomorrow.” She pushed one word out of her way, flicking her wrist to bring another bunch of letters closer and adding some strange symbols to the end. After watching her do this so many times, he had almost memorized her shorthand symbols, and he was infinitely pleased with himself.

He didn’t have a mind for any languages besides his own, but he could figure her out if he put his mind to it.  

“And yer doin’ this now why?”

“Because I don’t want to do it on a moving train and I had nothing better to do?”

“Fair,” Gajeel said with a shrug, leaning his head back against the bench as he watched her. One word got swept away and floated lazily in front of him, and the Iron Dragon Slayer couldn’t resist the urge to reach out and-

_Smack._

“Oi!” he hissed, glaring at the young woman who hadn’t even spared him a glance as she smacked his hand away. “What was that for!?”

“Don’t touch,” Levy said, and he could see the hint of a smirk on her lips. _Brat._  

“I wasn’t gonna break it,” he growled. She simply rolled her eyes.

“Heard that one before.”

“I ain’t Salamander.”

“Who said it was Natsu?” Gajeel looked at her with a deadpan expression, quirking one eyebrow. “Fair,” Levy said with a giggle, finally glancing at him and smiling as she took her glasses off, laying them on the table. His heart thudded loudly in his chest, and Gajeel had to resist the urge to slam his head against the wooden table and cover his ears until he was certain they weren’t red.

She had utterly ruined him, and he enjoyed every moment of it.

God, what the fuck was wrong with him?

“What are you doing?”

Gajeel refocused on Levy, shaking his head a bit as he met her eyes. If he had a fascination with her hands, it didn’t compare to the way he felt about her eyes. They were the color of refined bronze, glinting in the low lights of the second floor and drawing him in, and he was pretty sure he had internalized the way light played around her iris so much that his blood was probably the same golden-brown.

“Eh?” he said eloquently, and she rolled her eyes.

“I mean why are you just hanging out up here with me,” she clarified. “I thought you and Wendy were supposed to do Dragon Slayer things today?”

Gajeel shrugged, turning his head so that he was staring at the ceiling as he pushed some hair out of his eyes. “Hops stole her for the day, and Lil’s off doing whatever with the Exceed queen,” he said, “so my afternoon is wide open.”

“I’m surprised Natsu hasn’t tried to drag you into training with him or something,” Levy said, all of her focus now on him. Gajeel felt something in his stomach warm as she rested her cheek against her hands, blue wisps of hair falling in front of her eyes.

“He did earlier.”

“Oh?”

“Told him that he could work on his stealth by trying to hide from me somewhere in the city where I couldn’t track him,” Gajeel admitted with a sly grin. “That was two hours ago.”

Levy snorted, covering her mouth as she started to laugh. “Oh my god, poor guy!” she managed to say between fits of laughter, and he could catch glimpses of her smile between her fingers. His grin shifted into something softer as the scripts in the air shivered with their mage’s amusement, and Levy doubled over with the force of her laughter.

“Thought ya’d be chewin’ me out instead of laughin’, bookworm,” he teased, and froze up the next second when Levy flopped onto her back, her head cushioned by his thighs. Her hair spread around her like a halo, and he suddenly found it very hard to breathe.

“He’s probably having the time of his life,” Levy said with a shrug, seemingly unaware of the internal crisis Gajeel was currently going through. She grinned up at him. “You pull that kind of move often, Drake?” she teased, and he was struck by a sudden onset of shivers down his spine as his title passed her lips.

Well, fuck him sideways, that hadn’t been a turn-on of his until she did it. Damn her and the fact that she had unintentionally slammed those thin fingers of hers on all of his buttons.

“Dunno,” he croaked, trying to play off his sudden shivers with a weak smirk. “Ya always such a work-a-holic, Princess?” Levy pouted at him, and he shrugged. “Ya started it.”

“I’m a Titania, not a princess,” she said with a huff, blowing some of his hair up into his face. “Get it right.”

“My apologies, yer Majesty,” he teased, and she laughed. “Weren’t ya workin’ on something?” Gajeel asked, subtly trying to bounce his leg so she moved. As much as he enjoyed the casual contact - something he never thought he’d get from her - it was too much too soon and he could feel something warm stirring in the pit of his stomach. He needed to get some air before he did something stupid.

“This is comfier than the bench,” Levy admitted. “And my neck was starting to hurt. You don’t mind, do you?” she asked, and with her looking at him with that shy smile and those molten bronze eyes and flushed cheeks, Gajeel could only shake his head.

“Yer fine,” he murmured, looking away from her and covering his mouth with his hand before he could do something even dumber. She beamed up at him and with a graceful sweep of her hands, her letters and scripts were hovering over her, once again bathing her in light.

No matter how hard he tried, it was impossible not to look at her, watching as she worked. She would silently mouth the various words she tinkered with, her eyes moving almost as fast as her fingers as she moved the floating words like puppets, her fingers tangling into his heartstrings as well as they curled and tugged.

He managed to stay still for roughly ten minutes before the temptation got to be too much. Reaching out, Gajeel could see her prepare to smack his hand away from her scripts again, but she stopped when his fingers brushed against her wrist, feeling her pulse thrum under her skin. Silence hung thickly over them as the pads of his fingertips moved up to the heel of her palm, feeling the subtle wrinkles in her skin as his hand slowly spread out over hers. His hand easily dwarfed hers, but he simply pressed them together, letting himself enjoy the feel of her warm skin against his.

He could feel Levy’s eyes on him, but Gajeel just continued to stare at her hand, watching as his fingers fit easily between her and curled closed, her smaller hand automatically miming the action. It wasn’t a perfect fit, his hands were just a little too large, but it was close enough.

They stayed like that for a few heartbeats before Gajeel inhaled deeply, chuckling awkwardly. “Sorry,” he muttered, “I won’t bother ya again-” As he tried to let go, her grip on his hand tightened, and he automatically looked down at her.

Levy’s other arm was folded across her stomach, her chest rising and falling with each heavy breath. Her eyes were focused intently on his face, and for what felt like the first time, Gajeel couldn’t get a read on her. She was normally so expressive, and he had so much practice watching people that he could typically figure out someone’s mood from as little as a simple twitch of their eyebrow. But he got nothing from her, and it worried him.

“Levy?” he asked quietly, and she blinked rapidly. Looking up at him again, something in her eyes shot straight down his spine, making him shudder in what felt like anticipation. Her hand untangled from his, deft fingers trailing up his arm and grazing against his piercings and scars. He was frozen, simply letting her hand move up his arm to the curve of his bicep, fisting into his shirt and _tugging_.

Gajeel yelped as he got dragged down by the deceptively delicate mage, though his shock was quickly wiped from his mind along with every other coherent thought as she pulled herself up to meet him in the same motion, her lips pressing against the corner of his mouth. Warmth raced through his veins at the intimate gesture, and his breath shuddered out of him in a sigh.

Levy held the chaste kiss for a few moments before pulling away a bit, her eyes flicking over his face like he was a new text she was trying to translate. Her mouth moved over words that couldn't seem to get past her tongue, and Gajeel waited anxiously for her to find her voice again.

"Was that okay?" Levy breathed, watching him intently, and this time Gajeel pulled her up to him, his fingers curling around the dip in her waist as his lips pressed fully against her mouth.

She responded immediately, turning slightly so that her body faced him and she could wrap her arms around his neck, her nose brushing his as she deepened the kiss.

His arms moved to support her awkward position when he felt her stomach muscles shaking against his side, his palm pressing against her guild mark as his arm wrapped around her shoulders. His other hand accidentally slipped under the fabric of her shirt as it moved across the small of her back, and he could feel her breath hitch against his lips.

Time seemed to have slowed to a crawl as Levy kissed him, and he had no idea how long they had been going when his back hit the seat of the bench, Levy hovering over him and panting for breath. Actually, he wasn't sure how Levy had managed to move them into this position either. The past few minutes were a little fuzzy to him, the Iron Dragon Slayer only remembering her soft sighs of his name and the careful pressure of her teeth on his bottom lip.  

They were both gasping for air, his hands spanning her waist and her legs curved on either side of his stomach. "Hey," he said, grinning lopsidedly up at the Solid Script Mage, and she laughed.

"Hey yourself," she responded with a smile, and Gajeel curled his fingers around the back of her neck, pulling her down as he arched up into the kiss. Her breasts pressed heavily against his collarbone, and the heat at the base of his spine flared up into an inferno. He tugged on her bottom lip, sucking gently, and her nails dug into his pectorals as she shook and gasped.

"Should we talk about this or somethin'?" Gajeel asked, his fingers moving into the hair at the base of her neck.

"Do you want to talk?" Levy asked, kissing down the edge of his jaw.

"Not particularly."

"Then _shut up._ "

Her grin muffled his laugh, and Gajeel just let himself enjoy the full force of her affection for a few moments. His fingers carded through her curls as Levy slanted her lips across his, every move she made stroking the heat in his stomach hotter, and he could feel himself start to melt and harden at the same time. His arm wrapped around her waist - god she was tiny - and pressed her body firmly against his before carefully flipped them over, being sure not to bash her head against the edge of the table or something else that would kill the mood.

The quick shift startled a laugh out of Levy, and Gajeel watched, enraptured, as she continued giggling. She pressed her fingers to her mouth again, her smile crinkling the corner of her eyes. He could once again see peeks of her smile through her fingers, only this time, he kissed his way across her knuckles as they pressed against her mouth.

"Why do ya cover yer mouth like that when ya laugh?" he asked with a grin, sitting back on his knees as he looked down at her, his hands slowly rubbing up and down the backs of her thighs. He could feel the thigh-high socks she had been wearing start to roll down, revealing more soft skin.  

Levy squirmed at his attentions, biting down on her lower lip as she smiled. "Habit, I guess," she replied as her fingers moved into his hair after she had pulled him closer, a purr rumbling in his chest cavity. “I had braces for a while when I was 14, and I was so embarrassed by them I used to cover my mouth when I grinned.”

"It's adorable," he informed her, and Levy grinned.

"Wow, that's high praise coming from you."

"Damn straight it is!" he said with a grin, and she laughed again. Gajeel watched as she threw her head back, one hand pressed to her mouth, and his eyes were drawn to her arched neck. He bent over her, ghosting his mouth over the curve of her neck, and her giggles turned into gasps. Grinning, Gajeel pressed a quick kiss just under her ear before pulling back up.

“We should probably move if we’re going to keep doing this,” he muttered, resting his forehead against hers. He could practically taste the bronze in her eyes this close to her, and she smiled brightly at him, her thin fingers cradling his jaw.

“Do you want to continue this?” she asked, and he snorted, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

“ ‘Course I do. Question is if ya want to stop this translatin’ stuff so we can,” the Dragon Slayer teased; though his grin quickly turned into a pout as Levy actually thought about it. “Lev…”

“Yeah, yeah, I can just do it at your house after,” she said with a grin, pulling him down for one last quick kiss before starting to push herself up. Gajeel yanked her up instead so that she was straddling his lap, grinning widely as she yelped and then blushed.

“Need some help there, Shorty?” he said with a smirk, and then those fingers he loved so much were yanking harshly on his hair until Gajeel choked out an apology.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really like how this one came out, I like writing Gajevy banter a lot. Also yeah, I gave Levy braces, fight me. Imagine awkward teenage Levy with her crazy blue waves and glasses and braces and tell me that's not adorable. 
> 
> "Hops" is Gajeel's nickname for Cana, for those who haven't read Nest fic. Because beer is made out of hops, blah blah blah.


End file.
